


Dear Harry

by Heather_Grey



Series: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Entries [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Character Death, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Harry Dies, Letters, Major Character Injury, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Grey/pseuds/Heather_Grey
Summary: When the final battle took a different turn many were left broken, including Ginny Weasley. Now she is left to pick up the pieces and restart her life. But with writing as a coping method, will she finally get better?





	Dear Harry

Authors Note: This is for the Quidditch League fanfiction forum competition using the Prompts “Me Too by Meghan Trainor” and “A fit, healthy body - that is the best fashion statement. from Jess C. Scott.” Enjoy! (Word Count: 1417)

———————————————————-

My Dear Harry,

I have so much to tell you since I wrote to you last. I can't believe it was just a couple of weeks ago! First of all, I finally got my own place! Can you believe it! It is a small apartment above George’s shop, and I was able to get it for really cheap, But I think it's totally worth it! It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a medium sized kitchen, and large living room. The best part though is the great view of the Alley that I get from my front window. It’s truly breathtaking, and I wish you could see it. 

Another big development is my new job. You know how I told you that I might never play Quidditch again. Well, I did it for the first time in awhile last week and I loved it! I was visiting Hogwarts and I made a split-second decision to get on a broom. I had thought that flying and playing again would be a painful reminder of you, but as soon as I got on the broom the only thoughts I had were fond memories. I was taken back to when you took me on our first date in fifth year. I remembered how we flew together after our dinner and how I won the race, or when you and I did this awesome play in Quidditch in the sixth year, or even when we went on our last date to a Quidditch match that summer. Remembering all of those times really made me smile.

I apparently was playing really well too, because I was called off the broom by the Holyhead Harpies recruiter. She was at the school to recruit seventh year girls for the team, but was amazed by my talent, and she told me she wanted me to try out for the team even if it has been a couple of years since I graduated. I was so excited! Can you believe it Harry!? I might be on a professional Quidditch team in a couple of days! I am trying out this Friday, and I am so nervous. I am practicing every day so I can do some advanced moves at the try out! I hope it will impress them!

Love,  
Ginny Weasley

—————————————-

Dear Harry,

Guess what happened! I am now a member of the Holyhead Harpies! I auditioned yesterday and the captains were so impressed. They accepted me on the spot and told me that in a couple years I had the skills to be a captain. I was so excited and I immediately flooed my family and friends to tell them. All of them were ecstatic and we plan on having a celebration party next week! When I found out though the first person I thought of was you. Are you proud of me? I hope you are. I hope everything I do makes you proud. I wouldn't be able to stand anything less.

Always with love,  
Ginny Weasley

———————————

Dear Harry, 

I know it has been a couple weeks since I have written, but I haven't had much to write about until today. So, I have been going to Harpies conditioning practices everyday since I joined the team, and I can truly say that this is the best I've felt since the Final Battle. I am at a healthy weight and I have muscle again. I also have started eating healthy, which was a big decision that I am glad I made. I look amazing, and I finally have confidence again. I no longer look at other girls with envy, I look at them knowing I look better. 

I am not the only one who thinks that either. The press has been commenting lately on how good I look, even Rita Skeeter wrote about it. Fans are now even writing me letters, asking my health secrets, but I don't know what to tell them. Do I tell them that it's been Quidditch? Or do I tell them that's it's been eating a balanced diet? I don't know, I was never that good at dealing with admirers. You were though, and I wish you could help me. 

Wish you were here,  
Ginny Weasley

————————————-

Dear Harry,

Say hello to the new rising Quidditch star! After my first game on Monday, where I scored most of the points and lead my team to victory, all of the tabloids have been talking about how I am the best thing to happen to the Harpies in the last century! Apparently I am better at the sport than anyone thought, but not you. I remember how you would always say how I was going to be a good Professional player someday. No one would believe you, but now I just wish you were here to see how excited everyone is for me. It's honestly a dream come true. 

I just hope I can keep up the work for the rest of the season and that I don't let people down. I don't know how you did it, keeping up with everyone and making them proud. I try to be like you, but I can’t. No one is like you.

Sincerely,  
Ginny Weasley

——————————————

Dear Harry, 

I have something to confess, I went on a date last night. Not with just anyone either, but with Draco Malfoy, your worst enemy. It all started a couple of weeks ago when I went to the annual Final Battle Remembrance Ball. I was wearing a medium grey, silk dress, and I looked amazing. The dress hugged all of my curves and new muscle perfectly, and I could tell everyone was staring. This included Draco.

Half way through the ball Draco asked me to dance, and I said yes because I knew he had changed after the war. (You should see him! He is the head of the Department of Muggle Affairs!) But, he was surprisingly polite and gentlemanly. So much so that at the end of a great night together he asked me on a date, and I said yes.

I felt guilty at first, feeling like I betrayed you. It took me some time before I realized that you would probably want me to move on and that I can't stay hooked on you forever. So, when I went on the date, I tried not to think about you and just have a good time. 

I did too! We went to a bar, ordering drinks and hanging out for hours. Afterward we walked around Diagon Alley, ending with Draco dropping me off at my apartment. It was very different from our first date, but it was still really fun. Is it bad that I am going on another one with him? Do you hate me for it? I surely hope not.

Sincerely,

Ginny Weasley

——————————————

Dear Harry,

I’m afraid it has been several years since I last wrote to you. A lot has happened since then, and my life has gotten very busy. For starters, I am getting married in a few hours and becoming Mrs Malfoy. After our first date we went on several others before dating for 2 years. Then, months ago, he proposed with the approval of my family. Even after all of these years, I still can't help but think that this should've been you and me. I should be walking down the aisle to you, but we were never meant to be. You were supposed to die defeating Voldemort, and I was supposed to move on.

Ever since you died I have gotten my own place, made a successful career for myself, regained my confidence, and moved on in relationships. In the beginning I would write to you to help myself. It almost felt like I was talking to you. But as I became more and more okay, I wrote less and less, no longer needing to. So today, as I begin a new era of my life, I plan on not writing any more. I really don't feel like I need to. I have gotten to a point in my life where I know you will always be with me, no matter what I do. So, I will sign off for the last time.

You will always be my first love,

Ginny Weasley


End file.
